bella's back
by the Vampire of Gorillaz
Summary: when charlie dies a few years before Twilight bella goes to live with Billy Black and Jacob black.  loves broken , imprints made , secrets told . LEMONS in later chapters . only second fanfic
1. meeting Paul

I don't own twilight or any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does

…. 

Bella POV

I have just had to say good bye to my mum and house in phoenix because my mum is going traveling with her husband Phil. I don't mind but since my dad Charlie died im going to live with the closest thing I have to family Billy black he was my father's best friend they used to go fishing together and everything, the only thing that im not happy about is that Jacob, Billy's son is going to be living in the same house as me and im not impressed about that because I actually love Jacob and I don't know if he loves me back so im confused.

'we will be landing in port Angeles soon please buckle your seat belts' the flight attendant bought me out of my musing. When the plane landed I luckily didn't trip down the stairs but then as soon as I got into the airport I was frantically looking around for a tall tanned bloke with probably no top on. As soon as I saw him I started running luckily over the years my clumsiness has gotten better and I can know run in 8 inch heels, once I reached him I hugged him around the waist because he's so tall and told him I missed him so much. What happened next I was not expecting, A bloke about the same height and build as Jacob turned around and looked me straight in the eyes his were a Smokey grey and sexy colour that made me want to moan but I kept it inside me. ' um hi im not Jacob but you must be Bella' how the fuck did such a handsome man know my name. I guess hes a friend of Jakes, 'uh..yea im Bella, sorry I didn't get your name' well I just made a fool out of myself haven't I.

'oh yea im Paul Meraz I got sent here with Jake to come get you' mmm… Bella Meraz.. wait what nooo I love Jacob not this Paul bloke.

'hi Paul um where's Jake' I only just noticed he wasn't there.

'oh he went to the toilet just as you arrived' just as he finished what he was saying I felt strong and _very _warm arms wrap around my waist and a very hot breath land on my neck, it made me shiver but I knew straight away that it was Jake.

'so Bella it looks like you met my best mate Paul then.' Aw fuck he sounded even more sexier then I remember.

'yea…. I um thought he was um you at first so um yea hi' WHY AM I STUTTERING.

'anyway so Bella what suitcase did you bring, we can get it then go home.' Awkward much because I didn't realise Jake was EVER going to see my suitcase I bought my largest one which fits all my stuff in but its Leopard print and has ' HOT STUFF' written on it with a picture of a chile next to it.

'um don't worry ill get it' they looked at me confusingly but left the subject. Next stop my new home.


	2. the new house

I don't own Twilight or any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does D;

…

Bella POV

When we got to the Blacks house or my house now, I quickly ran upstairs so no one can see my suit case. Well I went to run upstairs then remembered I didn't know what room I was in, oh shit.

'Um Jake what room am in' that was the most embarrassing since Billy wasn't in I had to ask either Paul or Jake for stuff.

'oh right, sorry I'll show you' I went to pick my suit case up again but Jake already got it and was heading upstairs when Paul saw what was on case of it he went into a fit of laughter, I hope it was from the fact that Jacob was carrying a suit case with 'HOT STUFF' on the back not the fact that I had a suit case with it on the back.

'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT MERAZ' hahah Jake doesn't know he's carrying a suit case with 'HOT STUFF' on the back.

'NOTHING BLACK, apart the fact you are carrying a suit case with 'HOT STUFF' on the back' oh god there both so fuckin hot. What the hell am I meant to do know?

Jake looked down and burst into laughter, personally I don't see what's funny so i walked up the stairs past Jake and sat on the top stair looking down at the boys who had stopped laughing know and where looking at me with lust full eyes. WTF is all that about, I look down and remember im wearing a short skirt which isn't tight so isn't really covering my knickers but then I remember that im wearing a thong from Victoria secrets. OH well I could have some fun with this. I cross my legs over so my ankles are crossed and that they could have a full view of my thong and everything else, I hear a low moan from Paul and a sexy growl from Jake. 'Come on then you gunna show me where to go or are you just gunna stand there' I say in a deep sexy voice, I could've in fact said it another way but this way there was a double meaning. I stood up and spun around so I had my back to them and I walked up to the landing. 'Oh Jakey so which direction is my room in' with that said he pointed to the next set of stairs and I climbed again but this time it was just a metal spiral staircase with gaps between the steps, oh good this is going to be fun. Making sure the boys where watching and following I strutted up the stairs and saw that I in fact had a HUGE room and a California king size bed along one wall, a huge stereo system on the opposite wall along with a 79 inch plasma, thousands of CD's, a gigantic walk in wardrobe and my favourite bit a touch screen laptop. I went over to the bed listening to the clicks of my heals on the wood and the bangs on the stairs as the boys walk up, I lead down with my knees up and legs parted slightly I then looked up to find a switch for A, the lights, B, the TV and C, the stereo system. I clicked the third one as the boys walked in, the song now im that Bitch by Livvi Franc come on, the boys look at me like I was something to eat. Jake looked like he was going to cum in his pants and Paul well Paul had already taken of his top on the way up to my room and looked dead sexy.

I pointed my finger at them then curled it to make a 'come here big boy' sign. Jake by this point had taken his top of and was watching Paul climb on top of me and kiss me along my jaw, down my neck, through the valley between my breasts, to my belly button and back. I made a loud moan which made both boys rock hard. Paul made quick work of our jeans and was open mouth kissing my right breast while kneading my left. Jake was behind me kissing my neck and feeling my clit, I could feel his cock rub against my back ever so often which would make me moan even more. Paul moved lower and took my thong off and parted my flaps with his tongue and started sucking on it while Jake shifted so his cock was at my ass hole already soaking it with his pre cum, he slipped in easily and started pumping in and out. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back in pure ecstasy, Paul started fingering my Pussy and it felt so good I grabbed hold of his head to get his tongue to go deeper into my folds. Just as I was about to cum we heard the door close down stairs and billy's wheel chair squick in.

'Jake , Paul , Bella you home yet Sam's here' oh shit not now bad timing old man.

'yea dad we'll be down in a second just showing Bell's her new room' Jacob shouted back, who the fuck is Sam and what he said was half true since there showing me something nice but it isn't the room.

We quickly got back into our clothes and ran down stairs acting as if we were just having a laugh and kept pushing each other over. When we got down stairs another very fit man with short black hair and mucles to die for was leant against the kitchen door looking at Paul and Jake as if he knew what had happen.

Wait where we being that loud that they could hear us when they where down stairs but then again we did have the big double doors to the balcony open. O SHIT HE KNOW'S …


	3. imprint

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does

Bella POV

After all the greetings where made it was time to talk. We moved into the living room apparently it was something very serious. I sat on the three seater with Paul on my left and Jake on my right, being on a sofa with two very LARGE men next to you is very cramped. Sam took the corner chair and Billy was in front of the TV in his wheel chair,

'Ok so what did you guys want to tell me, by the way I hate secrets, so cause im living here you have to tell me _everything __'_I thought I would state that before they carried on so that they didn't keep the gory details from me.

'Um yea Bella bout that, we were going to keep this a secret from you but then um…. Well something happened that I will explain later on to you but right now, just listen ok.' What the hell is Sam talking about here? I just nodded my head and waited for him to carry on.

'Well um Bella when you were a kid down here we probably told you about the legends right….' again I nodded. 'Well um there all true, about the wolves and imprinting and everything in between...' I just stared at him like he was mad. I mean _come __onnnnn_who really believes this mumbo jumbo.

'Prove it, then I will believe you, oh and what's all this about imprinting' Paul looked at me like he was deliberating whether to tell me something.

'Follow me Bella and I will prove it and I will show you what imprinting is' He stood up pulling me along with him to the back door.

'PAUL WHERE ARE WE GOING?' I screamed at him what they were on about with all the legends and imprinting. Next thing I know im dropped to the ground as Paul walked off into the woods at the back of the house. When he comes back out well I think it was him, a huge and I mean HUGE wolf is in his place. It has grey fur with hints of black, silver and white in it, I stepped forward curious if it really was Paul.

'Paul ?' the wolf nods his head and lets out a bark of happiness, before I knew what I was doing I ran up to the wolf and hugged him. Well tried to hug him I could only really hug his chest I mean he's like HUGE. The wolf turned away to walk into the forest, walking out was Paul, MY Paul in just cut of shorts. I ran up to him and wrapped my legs around his waist , my arms around his kneck and kissed him with all the passion and love I felt for him at that precise moment.

'im in love with a werewolf, _im in love with a werewolf , _IM IN LOVE WITH A FUCKING WEREWOLF' I could see the tears coming out of Pauls eye's but not sad tears but happy and glad tears.

'so um are you going to explain imprinting to me or not because I know its about being a soulmate and all that shit but like have you um imprinted ?' I felt so stupid around him ,expetially asking him if he had found his soulmate. A, because I love him and don't want him to have imprinted on anyone but me and B, I would probably die if he had given his heart to someone else.

'Bella yes I have imprinted..' I started crying know and went to jump back down to my feet but he caught me and held me to his chest.

'bella I have imprinted I imprinted on ….. you' I kept crying but this time they where happy tear's. I kissed him again but a lot more fiercer and more passion and love then before. I accepted the imprint in that split second. What I didn't know was the pain that came along side the love and devostion of the imprint.


	4. the confrontation

**Hi guys im sooo sorry for not updating for the last few weeks. My dad took my laptop of me for getting my hair cut with my birthday money without his permission that and my sister ****slapped me when she was drunk so I pinned her against a wall :s oooppps **

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or the characters SM does **

Paul POV (after she finds out bout imprint)

The beautiful creature, my imprint, was stood in front of me crying with happiness after I told her I imprinted on her. All I wanted to do was scoop her up in my arms and give her a t-shirt that said 'PAULS' across the chest.

She leant up and pressed her lips to mine in what was meant to be a short peck but it seemed like we both didn't want it to stop. I pulled her tight against my chest; a sheet of paper couldn't fit between us. She tilted her head so that the kiss was much deeper. Her tongue pocked out and swept across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth eagerly. I could feel her smirk against my lips; we explored each other's mouths while my hands moved down the back of her very short leather skirt. I squeezed her ass cheeks and she giggled giving me a chance to move down to her chest I started biting and kissing her neck and collar bone. She moaned extremely loudly bringing attention from the house. Jake walked out and I swear he was gunna have a seizer the way he looked. Bella jumped back off of me and just stood there blushing, her skirt had risen so know you could see her bright red thong. Jake walked over to me and kicked me in the balls; I toppled over so know I was on my hands and knees in front of him.

'JACOB EMPHRAIM BLACK WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!' wow my girl does have a pair of lungs on her.

'SHUT UP ISABELLA MARIE, HE DESERVED IT. I DON'T REALLY LIKE MY LITTLE SISTER AND MY PACK MATE DRY HUMPING IN OUR BACK GARDEN' oh he did it this time. I was shaking uncontrollably now.

'DON'T YOU FUCKING SHOUT AT HER LIKE THAT, WHO CARES IF WE WHERE PRETTY MUCH DRY HUMPING IN YOUR BACK GARDEN ATLEAST WE WOULD GET SOME UNLIKE YOU, YOU FUCKING PRUDE YOUR STILL A FUCKING VIRGIN WHO WONT TOUCH A GIRL WITH A 10 FOOT POLE OH WAIT YOU DID YOU FUCKED YOUR LITTLE SISTER AS SOON AS WE FUCKING WALKED INTO THE HOUSE' see what he says about that.

'WELL THEN YOUR NOT ALOUD TO SEE ISABELLA FOR THE NEXT MONTH UNTILL WE START SCHOOL AGAIN' oh he did not just say that, he's heard what imprinting does to a person.

'SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU, Bella im sorry you had to see this, JACOB BLACK YOU CANT BAN SOMEONE FROM SEEING THERE IMPRINT I CAN, YOU CANT. PAUL FUCKING MERAZ SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CALM THE FUCK DOWN' well alphas orders. I stopped shaking a bit but then as soon as my Bella walked over and hugged me I stopped completely.

'Come on Paul can we go somewhere else please, I think Jacob needs some space from the both of us right now' I looked down at the selfless beauty that was hugging my waste at that moment and sighed.

'of course we can hunnie lets go' just as we were passing Jacob and Sam , Billy wheeled out and gave us a questioning look, I just shrugged and gripped my angel titter to my side.

(**A/N I was going to stop here but thought I would be nice because I haven't updated in ages **** Enjoy)**

Once we arrived at my house she attacked my lips, i couldn't help it I pressed her back against the door and her chest against mine. I opened the door and moved us inside, slamming the door behind us. I couldn't wait long enough to walk or run up the stairs so I pushed on to the sofa roughly and lead above her making sure not to lay all my weight on her at a time. I went straight for her neck nibbling and sucking on it till her heard her moan out my name.

I moved down her body ripping of her top and bra as I went, I moved my lips to her succulent nipples and tugged them with my teeth and sucked until they were hard enough.

'OH GOD…. PAAAUUULLLL DON'T STO…STOP' my angel moaned tilting her head back and arching her back and hips so we could get more friction between us. I kissed my way down to the waist band of her skirt and tugged them down lightly with my teeth so that all she had on was her ruby red thong. I pressed the palm of my hand to her pants and saw how wet she was for me.

'Ah fuck baby your pussy is so fucking wet for me' I growled making her moan with pleasure over my words. Looks like my girl likes it kinky.

I got hold of the thong between my teeth and tugged ripping it in two. As soon as I saw those succulent lips and the smell of pure arousal I couldn't handle it anymore the pure animal in me came out to play. I ducked my head into her sweet folds and sucked and ate her out.

'AHHHHH SHIT PAUL THAT FEELS SOOO GOOD, DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP'

'Your wish is my command' and I did as what I was told I kept sucking and licking until she was close to going over the edge. I pulled my face away and she whimpered with the loss of contact.

I tugged down my jean shorts and boxers, slipped my hand under the coffee table and grabbed a condom from the box I hid there. I slipped into her smoothly. Ah god this girl is going to be the death of me she's so fucking tight.

I flipped over so she was straddling me and grabbed hold of her hips and bounced her up and down. She had her hands resting on my thighs; there was a perfect view of her breasts and pussy for me to see. Just as I started playing with her folds she came harder than any girl I had ever seen before.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUCCCCCKKKK PPPAAAAAUUULLLL IM CUMMINNNG' the sight of my angel Cumming was one of the single most erotic sights I have ever seen.

She slipped of me and lead across my chest, falling asleep gently.

'I love you Isabella Marie Swan' with that I drifted off to unconsciousness.


	5. confusion, meetings and greetings

Bella POV

I woke up in the morning wondering where I was. I went through the things that I remembered from yesterday;

Meeting Paul Meraz at the airport thinking it was Jacob Black.

Getting to my new home and having a threesome with Jacob and Paul.

Finding out about werewolf/shape shifters and imprinting.

Getting caught in the garden with Paul by Jake.

Jake, Paul and Sam arguing.

Going back to Pauls.

Having mind blowing sex.

… OH SHIT, im at Paul's house. I look down and realise im naked and lying on Paul who is sleeping peacefully. OHHHH NO JAKES GUNNA KILL ME.

I jumped up quickly looking around the room to see where my clothes where. I couldn't find them anywhere, I looked under the coffee table and saw about 4 boxes of condoms and my bra next to it was what I think is my favourite thing literally shredded. What in the name of fuck did we do last night? I put my bra on and hopped over the table in hope that my skirt and top would be on the other side... luckily I found my skirt so I slid that over my very sweaty thighs and thought 'im gunna have to go commando' oh shit and this skirt is rather revealing, I won't be bending down today then. I kept searching for my top until I heard Paul start to wake up, I ran into the next room which was the hall way which is where my top was lying. I slid my top on and strapped my heels on and ran out the door. I got about half way down the road when I realised I didn't know where I was going, I saw a young boy walk across the path with only a pair of cut offs on he looked like the other pack members maybe he knows where Jakes or Sam's house was. I walked just behind him making sure not to make my heels to load, I tapped him on the shoulder oh fuck he was even more muscle than Sam or Jake but not as tall. He looked me up and down; hah silly boy checking me out won't get him anywhere.

'Um… excuse me but do you know where Jacob Black or Samuel Uley's house is?' I put on my sweet and innocent smile so I didn't imply that I needed anything.

'errrrrrr…. Um I was just heading to Sam's actually and Jakes normally there' he looked a bit star struck but I shrugged it off and followed him anyway. We arrived after about 10 minutes of VERY painful walking in 8 inch wedges at a very small but adorable two story, light blue house. As we walked in to be meet by about 10 very large men and 2 girls, including a very frustrated looking Jake and an emotionless Sam.

'Woo Seth who's the hottie' the guy with short black hair and short cut of sweats said to the boy next to me, who must be Seth. They all turned around then and wolf whistled well apart from Jake, Sam and the 2 girls.

'I dunno she asked for Jake and Sam' the girl who was sat on Sam's looked very surprised and a bit angry at the same time.

'Hey Jake who's your extremely fit friend' the one sat next to Jacob said. He had short spiky brown hair and jean cut offs

'ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WERE HAVE YOU BEEN' well I guess Billy won't be the father figure Jake will.

'WELL JACOB EMPHRAIM BLACK…..' all the others in the room oohed and ahhhed at that '…..ITS REALLY NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS YOUR NOT MY FUCKING FATHER' everything went silent then and everyone part from Jake and Sam looked at me with really confused faces and of course Paul had to walk in at that moment. He looked at me with a very sad expression but then looked at Jake with an angered expression.

'Bella why did you go?' oh cheers Paul good timing good timing.

'I knew Jake would be angry with me so I thought I would get all the shouting out the way before I saw you' well I guess that kinda works.

'PAUL MERAZ YOU BETTA FUCKING RUN IF YOU WANT TO HAVE CHILDREN WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!' oh shit I think Jake figured it out. Paul looked shocked then something clicked in his head and he started running out of the house, Jake following. There was the sound of material shredding then an almighty growl.

I looked back at the room and they all had really confused looks on their faces.

'HEY guys and um girls can you please stop staring long enough for me to introduce myself…' they all looked elsewhere then looked back at me with a curious looks. '… ok well my name as Jake said well shouted is Isabella Marie Swan or Bella. I moved into Jakes house yesterday after moving away from my mum in phoenix, I met Paul at the airport with Jake. We umm… went home and ummmmm we errr… had an ummmmm threesome… that's when Sam and Billy got home and told me about umm Werewolf/shape shifters. Paul and me where having an um intermit moment in the back yard when Jake came out they started shouting, Sam stopped it. I then went back to Pauls and we had sex on the couch then when I woke up I got confused realised what I did and got dressed and ran out the door just as Paul was waking up. Then I saw urrr….. Seth walking down the street and he looked like Jake, Sam and Paul kinda put together so I thought he would know where either Sam's or Jake's house was. When I got to him he kept looking me up and down…' at that point the brunette in the corner growled I just glared at her and carried on '… I asked him where Jake or Sam's house was and he said he was heading here so I followed, you know the rest. Now can you introduce your self's please'. They all pretty much looked at me like I was mad.

'Oh right well im Embry Call, im one of Jakes best mates so we should be seeing a lot of each other' the one that spoke earlier said.

'Umm im Quill Ateara, im Jakes other best mate so um I'll be around a lot also' the one that looked the same as Embry but not as handsome said.

'Im Jared Long, I was third to phase so basically im awesome' the guy who said I was fit said from next to Embry.

'Im Colin and this is my twin Brady, we only just recently phased but we have the most control' the boy on the floor said while the boy next to him just nodded.

'Im Seth Clearwater as you already know and this is my stubborn sister Leah who can be nice when she wants to be so never' the cutie who walked me in said and pointed to the girl that growled at me earlier.

'Im Emily Young im Sam's imprint and fiancé. Im also Leah and Seth's cousin' the brown haired girl sat on Sam's lap said.

At that moment Paul walked in with not a scratch on him but in new shorts. Were as Jake didn't look as good he had two long pinkish red lined running the width of his shoulder and four long lines down his torso. Well this is gunna be a fun day.


	6. what happend with the truth

Bella POV

After Jake and Embry 10 minute argument of why Jake lost the fight. We all sat down and everyone stared at me like I have 2 heads or something.

'WHAT!' god the staring was getting annoying know.

'well we where just wondering well why these dick heads seem to fancy a slut like you!' I think it was Leah who said that, Paul and Jake growled at her but I can handle this myself

'alright then bitch if im such a slut why is it that I have only ever loved 2 men well 1 was when I was a child but still. That and I have only ever slept with 1 man not including Jake and Paul how the fuck does that make me a fucking slut!' hey she had it coming, Jake started growling at the mention of me sleeping with another man and Paul was shaking slightly.

'here's a point as soon as you walked into the room we could smell your arousal at the fact you had 10 men look at you. The fact that your not wearing knickers may give it away aswell, your going round in a mini leather skirt a strap top and wedge heels you look like a fucking prostitute. Do you want me to continue?.' Oh he just crossed the line. I got off of Pauls lap and strutted over to _Leah _and slapped her across the cheek pulled her short hair so she was looking me straight in the eye.

'listen up BITCH, I can shag and wear what and who I want. Im not a slut, im not the one that stripps infront of 10 blokes nearly every day then turn into a dog who once a month lusts over every man she passes. So I would fucking shut up if I were you because im not the bitch.' I let go of her hair and let her drop to the ground, Seth came running over to help his sister up.

I had, had enough by now so I walked out the room and walked out side to calm down. I took deep breaths and counted to 10 but it wasn't working I fell to the ground pain went straight to my head, at that moment the pack including leah and Emily came out to see if I was alright.

'oh my bella are you ok, please say your ok !' I think Jake was the one to say that.

'am fiiinnnnne, just something from my past playing up abit' I whisper, screamed at them. Oh shit I just let them know that something bad happened in my past .

'what do you mean from your past , is there something you didn't tell us.' Sam took authoritie here and well I thought I might as well face the flames.

'Im not human, but im neither shapeshifter or well Vampire I knew bout every thing because im a…'

**A/N ooohh sorry thought I would make it a cliff hanger seemed like the right moment to do so, anyone wanna take a guess of what Bella is ? and what her past or is she going to go back to it ? .**

**REVIEW PLEASE **_**PS IT WILL BE A WHILE TILL I REVIEW MAYBE ABOUT 4-6 WEEKS GOING ON HOLIDAY**_


	7. the other side

**Draco- Dani do the disclaimer before I put a curse on you and take away your laptop**

**Me- oh please Draco anything but that think of the readers**

**Draco- not unless you do the Disclaimer which you haven't done since chapter 4 naughty naughty**

**Me- oh ok you can punish me later *wink wink nudge nudge* FINE I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter I just have my wicked way with them**

**Draco- Good girl now let me reward you for being such a GOOD girl.**

***walk off to bedroom: P * **

**A/N this will be my last account before I go on holiday I didn't want to leave you waiting for too long I will update know in only 1-2 weeks since im not on holiday 4 to long x **

**Enjoy**

Bella POV

'…im a witch.' Everyone gasped but then I don't blame them I don't look like your average witch. No pointy hat

No flying broomstick (left it at Hogwarts)

No big black dress

'Before anyone says anything, Paul im not your actual imprint it's just well I have this thing that connects me to everything magical and since you where my way into your world, the spell chose you. Second im going back to Hogwarts next week but im moving back with real dad's Severus snape's friends the malfoys. I never even met Renee or Charlie .My name isn't Isabella Marie swan its Sylvia simmone snape, my father is a death eater, my mother Bellatrix LaStrange is also a death eater but my father works at my school. That's all you need to know, you won't remember me once im out of la push you won't remember any of this but I will know every detail and fact about you. Goodbye Jake, Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jarred, Collin, Brady, Seth, Leah and Emily its nice meeting you.' With that I made myself disappear to the middle of the mountains where I will write my dear friend and boyfriend Draco malfoys a letter.

(**A/N the letter is in all fancy writting :P )**

Dear Draco,

Im writing this letter to tell you that I will be at your door the moment you finish reading this. I have some unusual news for the next death eaters meeting. These are some things I want to say

You may love me and I love you but I don't know if your mother and father will agree considering im a Snape.

You need to change your friends well apart from Blaze he's cool.

I hope im in slytherin this year at Hogwarts so I can sit next to you in ALL my classes and I can tease you at lunch.

ILOVEYOU DRACO

Sylvia Snape xxx

With that written I called my pure black owl Felix to come and take this letter to the malfoys mansion.

Im gunna have some fun with Draco.

* * *

><p>Time skip to outside Malfoy Manor\

* * *

><p>I walked along the long path towards the great entrance of Malfoy Manor, I had my wand in hand and my green and silver slytherin robes on. All of a sudden I heard a gasp and a bang of doors well I guess Draco got my letter.<p>

Draco started running towards me at full speed then when he actually looked at me he stopped dead in his tracks.

'Sylvia you look…. Different!' oh I forgot to change my appearance back to my witch form.

I changed so I had:

Blood red dead straight hair down to my waste, piercing green eyes, plump red lips and a VERY curvy figure.

'Nice to see you to Draco, what no kiss.' Well he does normal run up to me and give me a kiss.

He stopped staring for like half a second and ran up to me grabbed my back and pulled me to his chiselled chest, he locked his lips with mine and sparks went flying. I never knew I would miss his touch this much, I slid my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth immediately. I sucked his tongue into my mouth and he moved us so I was pushed against the wall next to the front door. I wrapped my legs around his hips and grinded against him.

We were just about to move inside when his father and mother came up the path and saw us in a very heavy make out session.

'Draco Malfoy get your hands off of her this instant!' his mother Cissy yelled at Draco, at that point I unwound my legs from his hips and started walking over to Cissy and Luscious (his mother and father).

'Why, is there something wrong with me? Im a death eater like your self's. Im in slytherin and im beautiful, so why should Draco not kiss me?' they looked at me like I was mad I guess they didn't know I knew that they were death eaters.

'Draco will not kiss or anything further with a member of the Snape family, and before you start talking about who is and isn't a death eater I have a feeling you are lying you are no death eater even if your god forbid mother is Bellatrix LaStrange one of the most feared death eaters of our time.' Luscious said back to me, he really needs to learn not to piss off one of the most powerful witches alive.

'Oh Luscious, Luscious, Luscious you never learn do you. Never mess with someone who's mom is Bellatrix LaStrange one of the most feared witches alive, Father is Severus Snape one of the most powerful wizards alive and most of all when there uncle is no other then Lord voldemort . Didn't know that did you. So if you're going to insult me and have a dig at my family just remember who my family is, oh and I WILL kiss who ever I like.' With that I walked off leaving a very stunned Luscious and cissy in my path.


	8. the train journey

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or Harry potter I do own Sylvia though oh and the story x**

**A/N sorry 4 the wait 3 im trying to make the chapters longer: D oh and Draco will be in it more as I am having a weird obsession with him at the moment and I think it's more of a Draco/Bella story not really a Paul/Bella story so dearly sorry 4 that.**

Sylvia POV (Bella)

Im starting Hogwarts today, Draco's parents eased up on me a bit and have be kind enough to let me live in there house I moved in a few weeks ago. They gave me, my old room;

Its Green and Silver (colours of slytherin), with a snake moving around the walls. It had a California king bed along the far wall, next to my bed is a massive walk in wardrobe which is probably bigger than my actual room, the wardrobe is stocked with designer clothes which im only allowed to wear around the house or when im not at school. It's also stocked with silk and Egyptian cotton cloaks in colours of green and silver with a picture of a snake on the back. The door next to my wardrobe Is the bathroom with a shower on the ceiling in the corner (**A/N where there is no door or anything) **a massive massage bath in the other corner, 2 sinks 1 silver the other an emerald green. My whole room and a joining rooms are all in silver and emerald green.

'come on Sylvia were going to be late for the train' Draco shouted from down stairs.

I slid on my tight mid-thigh emerald dress, a pair of silver 8 inch heels and my emerald and silver cloak before walking down the hall to the stairs. When I got top the of the stairs I saw that Draco had his back to me, so I tottered down the plush white carpet which was laid down on the stairs trying my dandiest not to make a noise. When I got the bottom I realised its wood so I tiptoed over to Draco and put my arms around his waist , he jumped a bit but then turned around in my arms and bent down to kiss me lightly but I wasn't having any of it. I jumped up so my legs where around his waist and my arms where around his neck, he pushed me against the banister and I deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue along my bottom lip and I eagerly gave him entrance, we explored each other's mouths. I started grinding onto him and he ground into my mouth, when we came up for air I moaned at the pleasure of his rock hard dick pressed up against me was giving me. He started kissing down my neck nibbling and sucking on my sensitive spot where my neck meets my shoulder, I moaned again when his hands travelled up my inner thigh. I started unbuttoning his shirt, I mean what a waste personally I think he should go around topless.

'COME ON DRACO, SYLVIA YOUR GOING TO BE LATE….. OH AND DON'T THINK I CANT HEAR YOU' cissy yelled from the kitchen. I hopped of the banister and we both moaned from the loss of contact, Draco took my hand not bothering to do up the top four buttons which I had undone.

/SKIP TO TRAIN\

Me and Draco where just getting on the train when we saw Potter and his weasel and mudblood friend go into _our_ compartment. We looked at each other and he gave me his signature smirk and we walked over to the door of the compartment and I put my heel in the way of the door closing. It's a good thing this compartment door doesn't have a window in it or else they would know it was me. Ron I think his name is and Potter stared at my leg and their eyes travelled upwards then when they got to my chest I swear they were going to drool. I pushed the door open a bit more so they could see my face and my body.

'hello potter , _others_' I sneered at them. They looked at me awe struck.

'h-hi Sylvia, what would you like us t-to do for you ?' Ron asked me. I thought I would fully torment them, so I leant across the door frame so I could see Potter and friends in one eye and Draco in the other. I also made sure to push my bust out a bit and make my dress slip further up my thigh so it was just covering my thong know. The boys kept staring at me and the mudblood Granger just stared at me, well it's not my fault that Im a bit top heavy now is it. That im absolutely gorgeous.

'I just wanted to inform you that this is mine and my boyfriend's compartment and I don't think you would want to share with us we get a bit touchy.' I heard Draco give a small laugh and me a smirk. Potter and friends just looked at me a bit confused.

'ok then I will put this so you can understand… ok, Me and my boyfriend will be snogging and making out the whole way and im not quite sure you want to watch. That and I don't think you like my boyfriend !' I gave a slight giggle at the end because I knew for a fact that they didn't like him.

'who is your boyfriend?' granger asked me.. well she asked for it. I leant around the door making it look like I was completely oblivious to the fact that my dress just went further up my ass and now they can see a full view of my emerald silk thong.

'ok babe you can come in know but just to be warned don't beat them up for looking at me, in fact I think Granger may be a lesbian she has been like staring at my legs and bust for like the whole time I was in there'. I told Draco, then I stepped back into the carriage hand in hand with Draco. I pulled the door fully open and I heard them gasp at who I was dating, I just smirked and Draco sat down on the bench closest to the door and I sat on his lap.

'you dating Malfoy?' Ron asked.

'well yea that's what it looks like doesn't it !' I thought I would break the sweet girl barrier and let the bitch come out. Draco tugged my dress down a bit since it had risen to my waist at this point.

'honestly _Malfoy_ she has only been back at Hogwarts for less than a day and you have already got your filthy hands all over her.' Potter really should not of said that.

'Really Potter your just jealous because you can't get Ginny to shag you already after what 5 years of being at Hogwarts and know going on 6 years and she won't go anywhere near you' Draco snapped at him. I turned around and kissed him hard silently telling him to not go too far with this. He kissed me back instantly and this started a heavy make out session, well until we heard someone cough from the other side of the compartment. We turned around and saw the golden trio staring at us wide eyed.

'yea may we help you?' I said in the sweetest voice I could muster.

'yea actually you could by not snogging _Malfoy _in front of us!' sometimes I really do want to hit Granger.

'well _Hermione_ is that your name. well maybe if you actually stopped wearing clothes that cover up all of your skin then maybe you can get ginger over there to shag you' I simply pointed out. Hers and Wesley's ears went bright pink.

'well maybe if you didn't dress like a teenage prostitute then maybe just maybe someone would like you' did she just call me a prostitute? Oh it's on.

'I wouldn't say stuff like that if I were you. Also if you knew my parents you wouldn't be saying those things, maybe behind my back but not to my fucking face.' I tried to keep as calm as possible but I could see the anger building in Draco's eyes.

'No one knows who your parents are because in first year and your only year when everyone asked you, you just shouted at them and cursed everyone not to speak about them.' Well she has a point there but I guess I better tell them, then maybe slap granger.

'well then _granger_ if you really want to know who my parents are, then when you find out and you still seem to think it's alright to call me a prostitute then I will destroy you ok' she just nodded looking slightly…. Scared.

'alright then granger you asked for it. My father is no other than you defense against the dark arts teacher Mr severus Snape yea you know the one. Oh and my mother Bellatrix LaStrange yea the one which escaped from Azkaban yea her. So know I would think carefully of what you say to me Granger. Now GET OUT YOU FUCKING BITCH.' They just stared at me a look of scared from Granger and Potter but what a look of … lust? From Wesley eww.

'DO AS SHE SAYS POTTER!' omg I love it when Draco takes control, it's such a turn on. They all scurried out closing the door behind them.

Know for the most fun train journey EVER…..

**A/N I was going to put the lemon scene in this chapter but I thought I would dedicate a whole chapter to it so that should be next. I put a bit of draco and Sylvia lovin in this chapter though if you have any suggestions on what you want put into this story then I will try my hardest to put it in xx. **

**Edwards Vampire Xx**

**Please review xx**

**P.S sorry im like addicted to Draco at the moment so bare with me you will be seeing A LOT of him.**


	9. Now im that Bitch

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or harry potter I do own Sylvia and the plot line 3**

**A/N**** hey everyone im back : ) I hope ****you're**** enjoying the story so far x this story was only meant to be like 3 chapters or so but then I saw harry potter and the deathly hallows part 1 & part 2 and I thought I have to add Draco Malfoy into it because im not joking if I had to date anyone I would chose him 3**** im going on holiday on Saturday 6****th**** August 2011 so im writing as fast as I can xx**

* * *

><p>Sylvia POV<p>

As soon as we had the compartment alone I straddled Draco and kissed him fiercely, his hands went straight to my ass and squeezed making me moan. I unbuttoned the last few buttons of his shirt because he didn't bother doing up the ones I undone at his house that morning. Our cloaks, shoes and his shirt were quickly discarded onto the floor, he slipped my dress over my head so I was left in my emerald silk thong and lace bra.

'now Mr Malfoy I think your overdressed.' With that said I unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his well-defined legs leaving us both in our underwear. I made quick work of his silk green boxers leaving him as naked as the day he was born. I knelt down between his legs and slipped his about 10 inch cock into my mouth, I heard him groan and saw his head roll back so it was now resting on the back of the seat. I put his dick all the way into my mouth and throat so I was deep throating him. I moaned against him sending vibrations through him. I bobbed my head up and down ever so often scraping my teeth along the base and tip of his very painful looking erection. I started kneading his balls in the palm of my left hand with my right I had taken off my bra and thing as was know fingering my self in time with sucking Draco's cock.

I could tell he was nearly over the edge so I stopped pulled a condom out of the secret compartment under the seat and slipped it on him. Even though I was on the pill we still wanted to be safe.

I straddled him once again and slid onto him, we both groaned because of the feeling.

'oh FUCK sylv….. your so… so tight oh god.' Draco moaned, he still had his eyes closed and his head back. I started ridding him, fast and hard just like he likes it. He opened his eyes for a split second and rested his hands on my breasts kneading them, making me moan. We where both close to the edge. Then I made one final thrust and we both came whisper screaming each others name's.

I hoped off of him and pulled his condom off of him and through it out the window. When I turned around he was dressed and looking like he did before we had sex apart from the very obvious sex hair.

'I would put some clothes on Miss, unless you want your father to walk in on us. Since I just heard him shout at some students down the hall.' Oh shit. I quickly used a clean up spell on us and rushed to get my clothes in place before my father comes to our compartment. As soon as I was ready I lead across the bench that Draco was sat on and lade my head on his lap. No sooner than I had just put my head on his lap, I heard my father start to shout at someone outside the door.

'POTTER, WEASLEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?' what did I tell you he dosnt like people who behave out of line.

'n-no-nothing sir' I think it was the ginger who said this.

'IT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE NOTHING'

'really sir we wernt doing anything wrong I swear'

'Mmmm WELL IT LOOKED LIKE YOU WHERE LOOKING THROUGH THE CRACK IN THE DOOR.' Oh crap wait WHAT they saw us. I got up and Draco looked confused. I used a sleeping spell on myself so it looked like I had just woken up. I stumbled out of the compartment and looked hazily at Potter , Weasley and my Father.

'wh-whats going on here?' I asked with a slight yawn at the end. They all looked around at me, Potter and Weasley's eyes where full of lust and my fathers soffened when he saw me look all sleepy.

'nothing Sylvia just these two where looking through the crack in your door where it wasn't closed propaly.' I pretened to look shocked at Potter and ginger, hey I should be an actress if they believe this.

' oh right I don't see why I was just sleeping while Draco was practicing some spells, not very exiting if you ask me.' I looked inacently at Potter and ginger silently saying ' you dare tell and your dead' with my eyes. Of course ginger didn't listen.

'No you weren't you where….' I cut him of with a glare.

'what Mr Weasley what did miss Sylvia do, are you acussing her of lying?' ginger looked at me then my father then back at me then Draco who appeared leaning against the door jam.

'n-no im not acusing your DAUGHTER of anything, apart from the fact that well she wasn't sleeping she was, she was shagging Malfoy' he said daughter extra load so that everyone would hear that im Severus Snape's daughter. Father looked between me and Draco for a mintute before turning towards ginger, completely ignoring the fact a crowd ahs grown around us. I suppose the fact that Snape had a daughter and the fact that its well me is a bit astonishing. That and that ginger just basically shouted out that I just shagged Draco Malfoy.

'you have no proof of either' I cant believe im saying this but father looked what flustered his black hair looked even darker against his flushed cheeks and his normaly calm chocolate brown eyes had gone black. If he wasn't my father I would have been scared of him.

'ofcourse I do first of Sylvia told us to move out of the compartment she just came out of and we wouldn't move until she told us her name, which cowinsidently is Sylvia simmone Snape. Secondly Sylvia are you by any chance wearing your thong at the moment.' Everyone looked at some looked amused, some angry (pansy Parkinson she has been trying to get into Draco's pants since first year) and some what shocked.

'what a stupid question of course im wearing my thong, why wouldn't I be.' Oh shit I just remembered in my rush to get ready I didn't notice that my thong wasn't In the room anymore.

'so Sylvia those on the seat wouldn't be yours then.' He said pointing back to mine and Draco's compartment. I looked at the seat and a clear as day against the white leather seat was an emerald green thong. Oh fuck I am in deep shit know. By this point Granger had come out of there compartment to see what the hassel was about, when she saw where ginger was pointing she just stared at my thong then at me then her eyes travelled up and down my body, biting her lip. Unfortunately I was the only one that noticed, god is she like a Lesbian or something.

My father was about to start saying something when my phone started ringing from my compartment.

Hi, my name is,  
>You wont remember, wait till December.<br>Cause you thought that I was pure as snow,  
>Guess you didnt know.<br>Hold tight, surprise, open your eyes its springtime.  
>Flowers blossoming, I am one of them, bet you like how Ive grown.<p>

At this point I just kept staring at my dad who was glaring at as well as everyone else who watched the whole thing but some of them still looked in shock.

Cause now Im that bitch,  
>Youll never get to uh.<br>Cant get what you want, so youre acting like a punk.  
>You were too fly then, so fly away now.<br>Now Im that bitch, and youre just a clown.

Draco laughed a little from behind me but stopped as soon as I glared at him.

Why, should I even remember, back when you blanked me, to  
>put it frankly.<br>But now Im back, Im not attracted, and youre not getting  
>none.<br>Cause Im, not for the taking, Im not a bender, return to  
>sender.<br>I laugh at you even asking to, to get with me tonight.

I so wanted to go and answer my phone but my father was glaring at me and granger was just staring, I didn't want to turn around and answer my phone in fear of who it was on the other end.

Cause now Im that bitch,  
>Youll never get to uh,<br>Cant get what you want, so youre acting like a punk.  
>You were too fly then, so fly away now.<br>Now Im that bitch, and youre just a clown.

Now Im that bitch,  
>Now Im that bitch,<br>Now Im that bitch, and youre just a clown.  
>Now Im that bitch,<br>Now Im that bitch,  
>Now Im that bitch, yeah look at me now.<p>

I gave up at this point and just answered my phone.

'Sylvia speaking its not a good time at the moment' oh maybe I should of checked who was on the phone before I spoke oh well.

'that is no way to speak to your mother.' Oh shit, know I was getting glared at by my father and gunna be yelled at by my mother yay.

'um sorry, its just im busy at the moment can I phone you back ?' I regretted saying that the moment it came out my mouth.

'NO YOU WONT, know is your father there I need to speak to him. He isn't answering his phone.' I looked at my dad and passed him my phone, he looked at it and everyone around us gasped. He took the phone reluctantly.

'um hi Bellatrix..' everyone looked at me like I was mad for having Bellatrix LaStrange's number. That's when I realised that they didn't know she was my mother.

'ur yes hunni but im in the middle of talking to Sylvia..' oh no know moms gunna know im in extremely deep shit know.

'um ok…. Well um what happened was well….. I was walking down the corridor on the train to Hogwarts… I was checking on the students….no, anyway I saw Harry Potter… ofcourse not….. no he was with ron weasley… shut up until I finsish please…' everyone gasped apart from me and Draco, at the fact that Snape said please.

'ok ill start from the beginning.. ok well I was walking the corridor on the train to Hogwarts, checking on the students when I saw Harry Potter and Ron Wealey looking through a crack in the door of the compartment Sylvia and Draco where sharing. I asked them what they where doing when Sylvia came out looking tired, asking what was going on. Weasley said that Sylvia had whats the word.. oh yea shagged Draco, I didn't believe him then he shouted out that Sylvia was our daughter….and he said her full name.. by this point a crowd has formed and then Draco came out, and Weasley said asked Sylvia if she was wearing a thong, she said she was and then he pointed to an emerald green pair on the seat of Sylvia's and Draco's compartment the you rang.' Then he hung up. Everyone looked at me for what seemed like ages.

'know where was I oh yea…. SYLVIA SIMMONE SNAPE, YOU ARE BANDED FROM SEEING MR DRACO MALFOY FOR A MONTH.' My father shouted at me, WAIT WHAT no sex for a month I gunna die. I know im going to regret this afterwards but here goes.

'YOU CANT DO THAT DAD, YOU CANT BAN ME FOR HAVING A SEX LIFE.' Oh shit why did I shout that.

'SYLVIA YOU ARE A SNAPE, WE DON'T GO AROUND SHAGGING THE FIRST PERSON WE SEE.' WTF that makes no sense I mean my mother was my Father's first shag, its not like im going to marry Draco. Why am I thinking this and not saying it.

'YOUR SO HYPICTRICAL DAD, I MEAN MOM WAS YOUR FIRST SHAG YOU HAD AND YOU MARRIED HER AT THE AGE OF 19 JUST BECAUSE OF ME, ITS NOT LIKE IM GOING TO MARRY DRACO…' a look from Draco melted my heart, he looked so heart broken that I didn't want to marry him. I mean I would LOVE to marry Draco but not yet.

'well… not yet anyway' I said under my breath so only Draco heard me.

Luckily at this point we had arrived at Hogwarts. This is going to be a fun year.


	10. the coach, the dinner and the teasing

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter**

**A/N heya guys im back I wrote some of this while watching Harry Potter and the philosifers stone. I have also realised that not many people have been reviewing please do : ) if you want Edward or more harry or something in it please tell me : )**

* * *

><p>Sylvia POV<p>

Me and Draco got our stuff from our compartment which included;

My dolce & cabana handbag

Draco's tie which he had forgot to put on when getting dressed

Oh any my um thong. Draco thought he would keep that so he put it in his jean pocket.

We walked out hand in hand through the corridor till we reached the door. We both looked at each other at the same time and I leant forward to kiss him gently on lips. We pulled away reluctantly and opened the door so we could get into one of the carriages. Because we were the first one's out of the train we got to be the first ones into a carriage, when we saw the teachers come out of the train we literally ran towards our carriage and closed the door quickly behind us. The carriage started heading to the castle. Me and Draco started making out again, me straddling and grinding against him , when we heard a knock on our window. The carriage stopped and the door swung open, there standing outside was my father or professor Snape and Draco's father Luscious. I jumped off of Draco's lap and sat next to him.

'Dad what are you doing?' Draco snapped at Luscious, who in turn just smirked at him and climbed into the carriage so he was sat opposite me and my father was sat opposite Draco.

'oh son don't worry, professor here told me all about the train ride. So we just came to make sure it didn't happen again and make sure his rules of no sex is followed.' Ah i can't believe I actually lived with this man for the last couple of weeks. As for my dad he was just downright embarrassing.

' daaaaddddd nearly the _whole_ school know about you being my father, I mean I have only been here for my first year and I only have about two or three more years left.. why oh why oh why do you have to embarrass me the day I make my comeback. Pppplllllleeeeeaaaasssseeee daddy I will work _extra_ hard in classes if you lift the sex ban please.' I pouted and pleaded to my father. He honestly looked like he was considering it I mean what father wouldn't heres the options for him to pick;

If he lifts the ban then I will work harder and yet still have sex.

He dosnt lift the ban so I don't consintrate in lessons because im being deprieved of the pleasure of Draco.

I mean it's really not a hard decision is it, it's basically saying no sex, no education . sex, better education, simples.

'Sylvia your just like your mother….. but NO I will not lift the ban, what you did on that train was an embarrassment to the Snape name, and since I am head of Slytherin I will be able to make sure you two are in your beds on time and do not try to sneak out.' Ah why does he do that, go all dad on me, I preferred it when he ignored me all together.

Through the whole journey Snape ( I refuse to call him dad) glared at Draco every time Draco said or moved. What he didn't know was Draco was running his hand up and down my thigh throw the whole journey.

When the carriage stopped I nearly dragged Draco out of it, the tension in there was just plain annoying. Unfortunately our_ parents_ followed us to the main hall where luckily they took their places at head table and me and Draco took seats right at the far end of the slitherin table with Blaze and unfortunately his new girlfriend who still has a crush on_ my_ Draco Pansy fucking Parkinson.

' Welcome back to Hogwarts young witches and wizards, we have been graced with the return of a student who had only attended her first year here at Hogwarts before leaving for un known reasons. She is back to finish off her magical studies...' Omfg im going to kill Dumbledore if he says my name.

'…Sylvia Simmone Snape…' oh great he said my last name as well, im doomed, im dead , im going to go bury myself in a whole.

'… but because she only attended one year she will have to be sorted by the sorting hat again because her intentions may have changed while she was away… please come up here Sylvia' im honestly going to kill Dumbledore and maybe my father while Im at it. I stood up my black waist length hair floating around me. Everyone turned around to look at me , I just smiled and stood up straight and walked over to the head table. When I say I walked I mean I strutted like a model, why not make an impression. I turned round to look at all the teachers and swept my eyes along the line until I found my dad, this is going to be fun. I smirked and walked over to him, he looked at me with the ' please don't embarrass me sylv' look on his face. I stopped in front of him and leant my elbows on the table. Because of my 10 inch heels I was nearly as tall as the table so I went on my tip toes slightly and looked my father in the eye, time for some fun.

'hi daddy-kins' I said load enough so the rest of the students could hear me, everyone started laughing, luscious covered his laugh with a cough and received a glare from _daddy-kins_.

'hello Sylvia' my father said to me sharply, I have a feeling he's a tad mad at the moment.

'so daddy-kins why do I have to be sorted it's obvious im going to be in slytherin, you know the expression like mother like daughter well it's the same but its kinda like .. like daddy like daughter know even though mummy was in slytherin to, don't we just make the perfect pureblood family. No offence Luscious I think your family is just _perfect_.' My dad was red with anger but Luscious was red with embarrassment.

'Any way Sylvia will you come here please, we need to just check your in slytherin.' Dumbledoof called over to me.

'fine just don't mess up my hair it took me ages to get it this bouncy.' I said back, I strutted over to the old wooden stool in which we were meant to sit on when getting sorted. I pulled my solid gold wand out from the front of my bra and made a cushion appear on the seat. I sat down and waited for dumbledoof to put the stupid hat on my head.

_Ahh long time no see miss Snape, so I heard you want to be in Slytherin._ The hat thought to me

that's right I was in slytherin in first year so I want no I demand that im in slytherin this year.

_Ah well it seems you have all the right aspects, cunning , willing , bitchy , pureblood , oh and your father is head of house. I see you defiantly will be in…. _

'SLYTHERIN' the sorting hat screamed out. As soon as the words left the hats mouth the whole of slytherin cheered well apart from my father who banged his head against the table.

I walked over to my father again and lifted his head of the table with my wand.

'know, know daddy-kins you should be happy for me, I mean you know my father, my teacher and my head of house. I know im just thrilled to have my father watch over me 24/7' he just glared at me then went back to his previous position. I positioned my wand back between my breasts and walked back to my table. when I got to my space Draco slid his hand up my dress so it was resting on my still exposed lips from where I didn't have time to slide on another thong. I stifled a moan when his cold hand met my clit. He looked at me and smirked, placing his hand further down so now his finger was placed on my entrance, i just faced the front and made it look like nothing was going on. He dipped his fingers into my entrance and started pumping until I was nearly over the edge, he took his fingers out and sucked them one by one, I swear he will be the death of me.

'so now that all the sorting have been done let's eat, Enjoy.' Shouted dumbledoof, wait did he say all the sorting where done. I looked at Draco and he just smirked and drank some of his wine.

'Draco you should not of done that. What about my father's rule, it's not like I torment you is it' I hissed into Draco's ear. He shivered at the feel of my breath on his neck.

'Punish me then.' He whispered back to me. Ah why does he do things like this, I pulled out my wand from my bra and silently did a cleaning spell for us. I placed my wand back between my breasts and looked at my father who didn't look impressed.

After dinner everyone cleared of to their common rooms or their bedrooms. Me and Draco didn't want to leave each other just yet so we went to the slytherin common room, where Draco sat down on a chair next to the fire and I sat on his lap. We were laughing and stealing secret kisses with each other when my father walks in with everyone's schedules. He looks at me and Draco snuggled up in the corner and glares at us.

'pay attention, these are your schedules for this year, pick your own and nobody else's. you are not allowed to change your classes this year since all are full up know.' Father shouted to everyone in the common room. He placed the time tables on the huge desk near the stairs and then went upstairs to tell everyone the schedules where down here.

I jumped up off of Draco's lap and went to get both our time tables. I brought his back to him so we could compare and see what classes we were in. this was our time table for the rest of the year.

Period 1- Charms

Period 2- Potions

Period 3- free time

Period 4- defence against the dark arts

Period 5- Divination

Period 6- Apparition

'hey hunni we have the same classes this year. Oh and we have two of those with your father _yay_.' Draco said to me, that's when I actually saw his timetable they were the same.

'yes now I don't have to say goodbye to you at all apart at night time. Oh and _great_ lessons with my father that should be fun.' I snuggled back up to him and leant up to kiss him when I saw that he had a strange look on his face. I looked around and everyone is looking at the door, I turn around fully so I could see the door and on the floor is an anaconda . I go to get up but Draco held me down, he let me go when I sent a glare his way. I walked up to the snake and I don't know what came over me but I started talking parcel tongue **(A/N anything underlined is in parcel tongue) **

Hello old friend how did you escape from my fathers office

_Ah dear sylvia havnt seen you in a while and to answer your question I didn't escape someone let me out I think they where meant to be locking me in so no one not even severus could get in but the kinda blew up the door._

Omg did you see who it was I bet you anything it was that horrible Harry Potter or his mudblood friend.

_Good thinking young one I shall go to the Griffindor common room and see if their in there, did you know Potter can speak Parcel tongue to._

I turned around to go back to Draco but everyone in Slytherin was staring at me wide eyed. So what I can speak Parcel tongue its not just Potter who has the cool skills. When I was walking past the stairs my father was stood at the bottom step looking at me in pure shock. Oh shit I forgot he just heard everything I just said since he can speak parcel tongue to. I looked over to the chair Draco was sat at and he looked really smug that he has an extremly gifted girlfriend. I tottered over to Draco and whispered in his ear that I will be right back down.

I took my heels off and ran upstairs to get changed for bed like most people had done when I was talking to the snake. Since im the daughter of head of house I got my own room by my self its an exact replica of the room I have at the Malfoy manor. I went into my wardrobe and picked out a pair of green silk short shorts and a baggy silver top which I tied into a knot just below my bra so you can see my stomach. I pulled on my thigh high green and silver socks with the slytherin crest at the top of then then I put on my knee high fluffy white booty slippers. I changed my hair colour ( just by thinking of what I want) so that it is know the same colour as Draco's. I looked into my full length mirror and smiled at my apperance.

I walked down the stairs slowly, when I got to the top of the bottom set of stairs everyone stared and I think some actually dribbled at the sight of me. In the corner of my eye I could see Draco's mouth open and he had to rearrange how he sat so his very prominent erection wasn't visable.

I strutted over to Draco and sat on his lap, he groaned quietly at the pressure I gave when I sat on his erection.

Time for the fun to begin….


	11. she might be trying to kill me

**A/N I thought I would do a Draco POV since at the begging I did a Paul POV xx luv yawl xx OH and before anyone thinks im copying Edwards Vampires Xx ' s story im not its actually Edwards Vampire Xx but with a different name – Slytherin Princess Xx - xx**

Draco POV

Me and my angel just found out we have the same lessons as each other, the only down side is that we both have two lessons with her father and at the moment her father well he dosnt really like me because me and Sylvia shagged on the train here. Then in the great hall when she went for her sorting because she had only been here for a year and that was first year were now in sixth year, well she called him daddy-kins and he banged his head on the table then when she got back to the table I fingered her. So know we are in the slytherin common room my angel had just spoke parcel tongue to her father's snake, I didn't even know she knew parcel tongue. Then she went upstairs to get changed for bed.

At this precise moment Snape is glaring at me and Pansy Parkinson who has been giving Sylv death glares all day but she won't go near Sylvia when im around. The thing with Pansy is that when she asked me out last year and I said no she never actually understood that when I said no I meant NO, for weeks she said I said no because I didn't want to ruin her reputation if I dumped her. When really I said no because Sylvia had just moved back and it would have been wrong to date Pansy when I was shagging Sylvia.

I got pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a gasp and saw everyone look at the stairs. I turned around slightly in my chair to see what everyone was looking at, and at the top of the bottom set of stairs is a blonde haired beauty, I nearly forgot Sylvia can change her appearance. When I actually looked at her she had her normally raven black hair a blonde white colour exactly the same colour as mine, she was wearing green silk short shorts which showed of her ass and legs perfectly, a baggy silver top knotted below her bra, green and silver thigh high slytherin socks with white fluffy boot slippers up to her knee. You could just see her wand pocking out of her boot.

I had to shuffle around a bit to try and hide my very big erection and being about 10-11 inches dosnt help the matter, sylv walked over to me and sat right on my erection, I groaned softly at the pressure she had put on it. She turned around and smirked at me. Her father unfortunately was watching us with a close eye so we couldn't do anything but talk and laugh. She leant up and kissed me but not like a gently kiss which we normally do in the common room or in front of her father, but a deep passion and love filled kiss. I of course kissed her back, she put one leg on either side of me so she was straddling me. Luckily all the other slytherin's had left when Snape had stayed so it was just me, Sylvia and Snape in the room.

I think she might actually be trying to kill me …


	12. bring me to life

**A/N im so sorry the last chapter was so short it's just I found it hard to write in someone else POV sorry I think I will stay with Sylvia's for now xx**

* * *

><p>Sylvia POV<p>

When I sat on Draco's lap I realised that everyone else had left when I went upstairs and if they hadn't left then, then they left when I came back down. I turned around so I was straddling him and I started to grind against him.

'Sylvia i would stop if you want me to stay alive.' Draco whispered into my ear, What in the name of hell is he on about.

'what ?' I was so confused.

'your father is behind you and as much as im liking the feeling of you on me, I like my dick as well it does come in useful.' As soon as I heard that I went to sit next to him but then I realised we were on a chair. I realised this a bit too late because the next thing I know im on my back side with my father and Draco looking down on me. I pulled out my wand from my boot and pointed it at both of them.

' I swear to god if you two don't stop looking and laughing at me I will curse your ass's off.' I was trying my hardest to stay came. My father just bent down and took my wand of me and did a silent spell to make it disappear.

'know you can't curse my ass off now can you.' God I hate my father some times. Draco just smirked at me and walked off. Well then no one help me up then. My dad reached down and grabbed my hand pulling me up.

'now get to bed before I have to ground you.' He said sternly to me, I just went upstairs laughing my head off. I walked to Draco's room since I didn't feel like being alone. I knocked on the door and heard I think it was blaze shout come in.

I walked in and saw Draco lead on his bed only in his boxers and listening to the hot pink iPod touch I got him for Christmas. I put over four thousand of his favourite songs on it but I never thought he would use it. Draco and Blaze's room was huge like nearly as big as mine. On either side of the room it had a king size bed with silver and green bed sheets, a walk in wardrobe but by the looks of it Draco's was bigger, it had a huge fireplace in the middle and two doors leading to a bathroom on either side of the fireplace.

Blaze had just walked out of his wardrobe in just a pair of green boxers with a snake on the side, he looked me up and down and wolf whistled. I gave him the finger and told him to be quite, I walked over to Draco's bed luckily he had his eyes closed or else this wouldn't of worked. I climbed onto the bed making sure to make the bed dip, his iPod was next to him so I grabbed it and it came up with the password bit. I racked my brain for something he would put as his password but couldn't think of anything. I got off the bed and went over to Blaze who this whole time had been staring at my ass.

' Oi Blaze do you know his iPod password?' he just stared at me with lust filled eyes. Oh god this is gunna take a while.

'Blaze if you stop staring at me I might give you a blow job.' Well that snapped him out of it.

'Really ?' oh god.

'yea maybe, anyway what's Draco's iPod password' oh for fucks sake I just promised a blow job to my boyfriend's best mate this is fun isn't it.

'oh right well since he set it so it was a word, so I think it's um…. Oh yea I know it's Sylvia Malfoy.' I didn't know what to say I mean did he really want to get married to me. I pecked Blaze on the lips and then went back to my position on the bed. I got hold of the iPod and typed in Sylvia Malfoy and what do you know it unlocked. I went through all his songs until I found the perfect song I unplugged his head phones even though I think he was asleep by know but still . so I took his headphones out and pressed play on his iPod, it started playing the song that played when we had our first kiss in the Malfoy Manor library. Bring me to life by evanescence.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>until you find it there and lead it back home<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

Tears started falling down my cheeks as I remembered that day and our kiss on the sofa of the library.

now that I know what I'm without  
>you can't just leave me<br>breathe into me and make me real  
>bring me to life<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

Bring me to life  
>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<br>Bring me to life

Draco was smiling in his sleep now probably just waking up but not quite sure of what was happening.

frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>got to open my eyes to everything<br>Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
>don't let me die here<br>there must be something more  
>bring me to life<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

(Bring me to life)  
>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside<br>(Bring me to life)

by the end of the song i was smiling and I had lay down next to Draco and had my head resting on his chest. I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard Draco whisper ' I love you Sylvia' to me.

/morning\

I woke up by a lot of yelling. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, that's when I realised I was still in Draco's bed, Oh shit I also remembered that the head of house goes round every morning checking to make sure all students are awake for breakfast.

'DRACO MALFOY WHY IS SYLVIA IN YOUR BED'I heard my father shout.

'um…. Last night she came up just to have company and we were listening to music when she fell asleep completely innocent I swear.' I never would of thought there'd be the day when Draco Malfoy begged.

'he's right dad honestly I came up here just to talk and listen to music, but when I came up here Draco was already asleep so I put the song from our first kiss on and while listening I fell asleep. Nothing happened and nothing was going to happen. You can ask Blaze if you don't believe me.' I knew Blaze would defend me but I didn't expect my father to put a spell to make him recite everything from the moment I walked through the door till know.

'well what happened was…. I had just came out of the shower when I heard someone knock on the door so I shouted 'come in' and then that's when Sylvia walked in. I looked her up and down and wolf whistled..' he got shot glares from Draco and Dad here. '… she told me to be quite, she then climbed onto Draco's bed and grabbed his iPod and went to go on it but she didn't know the password so she came over and asked me and I told her it was Sylvia Malfoy…' Draco at that point got a glare from Dad and I got a upset look from Draco. '….. she went over and unplugged his headphones and switched the song to bring me to life by evanescence. She lead down and fell asleep on Draco's chest when the song ended and that's it.' My father looked between us all . me and Draco had sad looks on our face and Blaze had a worried expression. My dad just looked at us and walked out. Oh and me and Draco have two lessons with him today.

This should be fun…


	13. Potions  songs  detention

**A/N heya guys im back Im not getting many reviews PLEASE I NEED THEM to carry on I mean I like writing this one but I don't know if I should like maybe do another one. Give some suggestions any way back to the story**** xx oh and im changing my name back to Edwards Vampire Xx also in this chapter there is A LOT of song lyrics since Im in a music mood at the moment xx love you's xx**

* * *

><p>Sylvia POV<p>

Me and Draco walked hand in hand to our second lesson with my father, Potions. Im was the best in that class until Granger started being interested in it so know im the second best. When we got there we noticed we were early, so we waited near the door. I leant against the wall and put one foot onto the wall. Draco pushed off the wall next to me and stood in front of me, he put one hand on either side of my head and kissed me deeply and I couldn't help but kiss back. We kissed like this for about five minutes until I heard some movement from next to us. I pulled away from the kiss and Draco just moved his mouth to my neck. I turned my head so I could see who was next to us and there stood Potter, Ginger and Granger.

I winked at them and pulled Draco's head back up to me and kissed him harshly. I opened my right eye and I could see that Potter and Ginger had a bulge in there black jeans. I pulled away from the kiss and pushed Draco off a bit so I could stand properly and straighten up my school skirt and polo top. When I had finished straightening up I pulled my compact out of my Green and Silver Pauls Boutique bag and redid my blood red lipstick. When I put my compact back in my bag I quickly checked my IPhone 5 for the time, shit still got twenty minutes why did we have to be so early.

I pulled my head phones out of my bag and plugged them in to my phone. Whenever I use something electronic everyone thinks it's amazing but really there just jealous because I have things from the muggle world they could only dream of. I flipped through my songs till I found the one I was looking for Dirty talk by David guetta and Wynter Gordon.

i am no angel  
>I like it when you do that stuff to me<br>I am no angel  
>I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk<p>

[Dirty Talk]

Kitten Heels, Lingerie,  
>Pantyhoes, Foreplay,<br>Legs up, on the bar,  
>in the back of your car,<br>latex, champagne,  
>bubble bath, whipped cream,<br>cherry pop tag team,  
>can you make me scream<p>

I closed my eyes and just listened to the lyrics, this is my all-time favourite song because well I love it when someone talks dirty to me, S&M and I am certainly no Angel.

I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,  
>I wanna fight, all through the night, night...<p>

I am no angel  
>I like it when you do that stuff to me<br>I am no angel  
>I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk<p>

[Dirty Talk]

Blindfold, feather bed,  
>tickle me, slippery,<br>cheese? spot, nasty pose,  
>end of the D.O.<br>love machine, by myself,  
>clymax,hot wax<br>S&M on the floor, i like it hardcore

I remember when me and Draco did it on his games room floor and he used the snooker pole on me.

I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,  
>I wanna fight, all through the night, night...<p>

I am no angel  
>I like it when you do that stuff to me<br>I am no angel  
>I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk<p>

I am no angel  
>I like it when you do that stuff to me<br>I am no angel  
>I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk<p>

[Dirty Talk]

Can you go down,  
>are you up for it, baby<br>can you turn me out, are you up for it

talk to me..talk to me..  
>talk dirty to me.. talk dirty to me<p>

talk to me..talk to me..  
>talk dirty to me.. talk dirty to me<p>

[Dirty Talk]

I am no angel  
>I like it when you do that stuff to me<br>I am no angel  
>I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk<p>

I am no angel  
>I like it when you do that stuff to me<br>I am no angel  
>I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk<p>

[Dirty Talk]

Draco grabbed my IPhone off of me and looked at what song I was listening to, when he saw which song it was he smirked at me and handed it back to me. Cheeky shit. I was about to click replay when I saw what song was after it, bootylicious by Destiny's child. It may be an old song but I love it anyway, I sung this to Draco when he started hitting on me and well I really wanted to sing it.

Kelley, can you handle this  
>Michelle, can you handle this<br>Beyoncé, can you handle  
>I don't think you can handle this<br>wooooo  
>Make a move, Feelin right, lookin sexy, lookin fine<br>Baddest chick, chick inside, DJ jammin' night  
>in spite of me, attendin' this, there you are,<br>come on baby, don't you wanna, dance with me  
>can you handle, handle me<br>you gotta do what's betta if you gunna dance wit' me tonight, you gotta work your jelly if you gunna dance with me tonight read my lips carefully if you like what you see,  
>if you move to the groove you can hang with me<br>by the looks i got you shook up and scared of me  
>although you sit there til time of take-off.<p>

I always believed that no boy could handle me because I am very hard work. I mean even Draco can't handle me and he knows me inside out.

I don't think you ready for this jelly  
>i don't think you ready for this jelly<br>I don't think you ready for this  
>Is my body to bootylicious for ya baby<br>I don't think you ready for this jelly  
>i don't think you ready for this jelly<br>I don't think you ready for this  
>Is my body to bootylicious for ya babe<p>

Baby can you handle this,  
>baby can you handle this<br>baby can you handle this  
>I don't think you can handle this<br>wooooo

I'm about to break ya off,  
>Destiny's child on the ball,<br>leave my hips, move my thighs  
>swing my hair, square my eyes<br>Lookin hott(ah), Smellin good(sss)  
>Groove in line, from the hood<br>throw my shoulder, blow you a kiss  
>can you handle, handle this.<p>

When I sung this to Draco he looked at me up and down a few times then when I stopped singing he just stared and walked off ha.

I don't think you ready for this jelly  
>i don't think you ready for this jelly<br>I don't think you ready for this  
>Is my body to bootylicious for ya babe<br>I don't think you ready for this jelly  
>i don't think you ready for this jelly<br>I don't think you ready for this  
>Is my body to bootylicious for ya babe<p>

Move your body up and down(woo)  
>make your booty touch the ground(woo)<br>I can't help but wonder why is my vibe to vibalacious for ya babe  
>I shake my jelly at every chance<br>when i'm whip to my hip you jsut slip into a transe  
>I'm hoping you can handle all the jelly that i have<br>Now let's cuddle up while we get this chance(yeah)

pop body oh body  
>pop body oh body oh body eh' on body oh we oh um<br>POW POW POW POW

I don't think you ready for this jelly  
>i don't think you ready for this jelly<br>I don't think you ready for this  
>Is my body to bootylicious for ya babe<p>

I don't think you ready for this jelly  
>i don't think you ready for this jelly<br>I don't think you ready for this  
>Is my body to bootylicious for ya babe<p>

I don't think you ready for this jelly  
>i don't think you ready for this jelly<br>I don't think you ready for this  
>Is my body to bootylicious for ya babe<p>

I don't think you ready for this jelly  
>i don't think you ready for this jelly<br>I don't think you ready for this  
>Is my body to bootylicious for ya babe<p>

I don't think you ready for this jelly  
>i don't think you ready for this jelly<br>I don't think you ready for this  
>Is my body to bootylicious for ya babe<p>

I don't think you ready for this jelly  
>i don't think you ready for this jelly<br>I don't think you ready for this  
>Is my body to bootylicious for ya babey hehe!<p>

But I think the only reason I don't like listening to it is because one time I was lead on my bed with Draco and this song went on and we started laughing remembering when I sung it to him and then he leant over and kissed me I rolled over on top of him and kissed him back but then Luscious walked in and started having a go at us saying we were practically brother and sister.

I got pulled out of my memories by Draco pulling my head phones out of my ears and stuffing them into my bag, I gave him a confused look but he just looked at the door. I turned around and standing in front of me was no other but my father. That's when I remembered that me and Draco weren't allowed to use anything from the muggle world in front of the other witch's and wizards. I put my IPhone back into my bag and walked into the class room and sat into my usual seat right at the back. I sit on my own because Draco sits next to Blaze at the front of the class room near the teacher's desk. My father always tried to get me to sit next to someone or at the front of the class but I just glared at him which normally resulted in me being grounded. I normally spend this lesson either filling my nails, day dreaming about me and Draco in bed, listening to music or being forced to do work. Today because my father is being particully glum and boring today and isn't letting us do a practical instead we have to write from a book, I think I will file my nails and listen to music. Because no one sits next to me I keep my bag on the table next to me so I have easy access to it. I pulled my IPhone, head phones, nail file, quill & ink, Parchment (**A/N paper**) and my potions text book. Father never collects in my work because I either A. give it to him later, B. don't do it or C. I have just written down lyrics. Today im just going to write lyrics.

I plugged my headphones in and flicked through my songs till I found gives you hell by Glee, I know glee is a television programme but when I had to act as a muggle I watched it loads so I downloaded there albums. I start writing the lyrics as soon as the song turns on, I would normally use magic so every word I hear my quill would write it down but I felt like doing it myself today.

Glee- gives you hell , I started writing in my posh Elizabethan script.

I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
>And it never feels out of place<br>And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
>I wonder how bad that tastes<p>

When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<p>

I love this song because when ever I have an argument with Draco it dosnt happen a lot but when it does I always listen to this song.

Now where's your picket fence love  
>And where's that shiny car,<br>And did it ever get you far  
>You've never seem so tense love<br>I've never seen you fall so hard,  
>Do you know where you are<p>

And truth be told I miss you  
>And truth be told I'm lying<p>

When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<p>

Also when ever we have arguments he normaly has a strop and wont talk to me for about four days and he cringes when ever he sees me.

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
>Yeah, where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on<p>

And truth be told I miss you  
>And truth be told I'm lying<p>

When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<p>

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell<p>

when I looked up from my writing for a moment I saw my father looking at me with a look that said 'do your work Sylvia' but I never listen to him.

Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
>You can take back your memories they're no good to me<br>And here are all your lies,  
>You can look me in the eyes<br>With that sad sad look that you wear so well

When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<p>

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell<p>

When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<p>

When you hear this song and you sing along oh you'll never tell  
>Then you're the fool, I'm just as well<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell<br>You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well

When I finished writing I signed my name at the bottom and grabbed another piece of parchment. I looked up for a brief second to think of what to write next when I realised some one was blocking my light. I tilted my head up wards and saw my father standing infront of me.

'hello Daddy-kins how may I help you.' I politly asked I knew I was going to get a bollicking later but hey I don't mind getting shouted at.

'don't call me that Sylvia, why are you not doing your work.' Why does he always ask that he knows I never do my work.

'well daddy as I have told you many times, I never do my work because I know all this stuff and I find it pointless doing it again.' Well its truth I always got told never to lie.

'Sylvia you have free time after this don't you…' I nodded '…. Well then you and Draco can stay after class then' why does Draco have to stay? Why am I thinking this when I can just ask it.

'why does Draco have to stay?' I asked loud enough that Draco will be able to hear from the front of the class, as if on cue he turned around with a questioning look. I just shrugged.

' because if I told you to stay on our own he would stay any way.' He has a point.

'FINE i'll stay' as soon as I said that the bell went signalling next lesson.

YAY DETENTION WITH DADDY FUN…..

* * *

><p><strong>AN heya guys im sorry that most of this was lyrics but well I didn't know what to write but yea tell me if you want me to write something else I was thinking of maybe 1 where the cullens read the Twilight saga before it happens ****anyway REVIEW PLEASE xx**

**Edwards Vampire Xx**


	14. back to the pack

**A/N no one is Reviewing **** I might stop righting if I don't get any reviews and I havnt got a clue where this story is heading I think I might get Paul and the pack back and as soon as ****there eyes meet he remembers everything ;D**

Sylvia POV

After class me and Draco stayed in our places just staring at the floor or the wall, I finally got up once everyone left and walked to my father's desk and sat on it moving the quil, wand and parchment that was in my way. We had to wait a bit because my father had to go see professor dumbledoof first. I jumped off of my father's desk and sat down on top of Draco's, I then slid aross it and sat down on Draco's lap, legs crossed and back against the desk.

I started tracing the slytherin crest on his polo with my pointer finger.

'I don't get it sylv you seem different since you came back' Draco said to me.

'well I guess it may be because I met some really nice people then I had to leave them without a trace of me, and well if I ever went back to them they will remember me but till then nothing' my eyes filled with tears at the thought of Paul and the Pack.

'Baby don't worry about them, wait who are they you never told me who you met when you left.' Crap I have to tell him about Jake, Paul and the Pack.

'um well when I got to the Airport I was meeting my old friend Jacob there. When I arrived it thought I saw Jake but it was his friend Paul and well he's a werewolf but not like Lupin he only shifts when hes angry. Well I hugged Paul and he looked into my eyes and he did this thing called imprinting tis where you find your soul mate ….' He looked really mad but let me carry on.'… well um when Jake came he took me and Paul back to his house and we had um…. Sex then Jake's dad got back with someone called Sam. They told me they where werewolves and then I made out with Paul after he proved it in the garden. Jacob lost it and shifted then I went to Pauls house and we had…. Sex on the sofa then I went to Sams house where the Pack was and they introduced me to Colin, Brady, Embry, Quil, Jarred, Leah, Seth and Emily but Emily was an imprint to, then Paul walked in looking mad and then they started shouting they got me mad so I had to tell them about me being a witch then I left erasing any memory of me until they see me again and well then you came into the story and um yea that's it.' I said as fast as I could but evidently not fast enough because the next thing I know I had been thrown to the floor and Draco had walked out. Well guess im going to have to see if I can go back to La Push and sort everything out.

(**A/N I was going to stop here but thought I would be nice**)

Time skip- outside the Blacks house.

I was stood outside my former home just staring wondering if I should knock and then explain or turn back and go back to Hogwarts.

I was about to turn around and go back when I heard shouting coming from inside the house. It sounded like the whole pack was there. I only got a bit of the convisation.

'….THAT DOSNT EXPLAIN WHY YOU HAVE GIRLS CLOTHES IN THE LOFT ROOM, HAVE YOU HAD GIRL HERE' it sounded like a girl I presume his girlfriend.

'…I SWEAR TO GOD EMBRY IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU' well jakes angry.

'…..HEY JACOB…..whos that hot girl standing outside you house she looks familiar' I think it was quil who said this.

'…I dunno I cant see out the window everyone is sat infront of it. That and she has her back to us' Jake shouted.

I was just about to start walking when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned slowly and standing there is Paul. He looks me in the ye remembering everything and picks me up into a huge bear hug telling me he missed me and that I cant ever do that to him ever again, and then something about he dosnt care what I am as long im with him.

'hey Paul whos this.' I hear Emily say. I untangle my self from Pauls arms and went to stand infront of everyone, I ehard a loud gasp then I was bomb barded with hugs and kisses. Life couldn't get any better.

Well it was good then….

**A/N ooooohhhhh cliff hanger im sorry I had to put paul back in no one was REVIEWING once I took him out : )**


	15. the phone call

**A/N I'm so sorry I haven't done the DISCLAIMER 4 ages so here ya go**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own HARYY POTTER or TWILIGHT J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer do: (**

Sylvia/Bella POV

Once we had all calmed down we all went and sat in the Blacks living room, we had been sitting here in an awkward silence for about ten minutes and then that's when I got fed up.

'OK, I know you really don't want to know why I left but im going to tell you. I don't want any interruptions ok so I'll start from when I left.

Im not meant to tell ya'll but I have this spell on me that it's like becoming a vampire right like not ageing or sleeping. when I was only three lord voldemort come to my house because my father is a death eater, before you ask a death eater is someone who is like a um vampire to a werewolf there on the bad side anyway, when the dark lord saw me he put a spell on so that when I turn sixteen I won't be able to age so that way I can live for basically ever. I know vampires are your worst enemy but im not a vampire I just don't age and I don't have to sleep but I do. So when I got angry at Leah it kind of sent a message to the dark lord saying my powers have been restored because when my father found out I couldn't age after sixteen he wanted me to have a normal human life for as long as I could, but then when I got angry my powers came back to me. It gets REALLY confusing here and Paul don't Growl or go kill ok…' they looked at me in A. shock, B. amazement and C. well they looked a bit scared but Paul nodded and agreed anyway. '…. So anyway, I was going to go back to Hogwarts which is my wizarding school, but first I went to go see my um…. Boyfriend kinda Draco Malfoy, I lived with him and his mother and father for a few weeks then me and Draco headed off to get the train to school, it's a wizarding train so only wizards and witches can get to it. When we got onto the train we headed for the compartment that has the door without windows, but when we got there we saw that Harry Potter and his friends where sat there. Well um… I told them who my father is and they got kinda scared then I told them who my boyfriend was and they left, we closed the door and um we had sex. Then when we heard shouting outside we got dressed and went outside, turns out Weasley and Potter where watching us and my dad saw them looking into our compartment. My dada found out about us and went mad. Then I got a detention with my dad and Draco stayed with me and then he found out about ya'll and left. Next thing I know im here.' After I finished they all stared at me like I had grown another head.

'So what else haven't you told us is Bella even your real name' Leah snapped at me.

'Actually no it's not my real name is Sylvia simmone Snape, Happy' I snapped back she cowered in her seat after that.

'So you're a slut.' One of the girls I don't know, who was sitting on Jared's lap said.

'Um who are you?' I asked as politely as I could at that moment. She stood up and walked over to me standing inches form me.

'I am Kimberly Febray, soon to be Kimberly Long im Jared's fiancé.' She said in a very cocky tone of voice.

'wow I don't want your life story I only wanted to know what gives you the right to criticize me like that when you only just met me.' The smirk that was placed on her face slowly slipped off her face.

'well what I have from today you sound like a slut and well you're wearing a skirt that's more like a belt and a boob- tube that doesn't cover your stomach so yea you're a slut. A slut that can't keep her knickers on.' I looked her up and down and deciding I wasn't dealing with her shit so I slapped her, hard not some pussy slap but a full on witch slap. She screamed and started crying as she ran out the front door.

Everyone just stared after her and finally Jared sighed and trudged outside to go comfort her. Once he was out of hearing range everyone either laughed our started congratulating me.

What's surprised was when Paul asked when he could meet Draco I just looked at him as if he was crazy and I was completely speechless.

'Um you're joking right?' I questioned because honestly I don't think it will end pretty, two supernatural going up against each other.

'No im not I want to meet this Malfoy boy who turned you into the school slut'. HE DID _NOT_ JUST SAY THAT!

'I AM NOT THE SCHOOL SLUT, OH and FYI im not even legal im only sixteen and I always will be. So unless you have a death wish I would BACK THE FUCK UP and leave me alone.' I half shouted, half said sternly to him.

'Oh well then I want to meet him more now go on phone him.' God I wish I didn't get Draco a phone know.

'FINE' I shouted.

'FINE' he shouted back.

I clicked speed dialled number one and held the phone to my ear. He answered on the second ring.

'Baby where are you, me and your father have been looking everywhere for you' he said in a panicked rush.

'Oh um you have been looking for me?' I was so confused I mean one minute he's telling me to go back to the pack and then he's looking for me?

'Yes why wouldn't we be, wait if you have supposedly ran away why are phoning me?' oh no hear it comes.

'Um well the thing is hunni im um with the pack at the moment and they wanted to meet you' Paul and Jake growled when I said hunni.

'Oh well then put them on speaker and I'll talk to them first.' I pressed speaker and told him everyone could hear him.

'Hello Draco here I heard from Sylvia you wanted a word.' Draco said calmly through the phone.

'Hello_ Draco_, Paul speaking and I were just wondering if you know that BELLA isn't legal and is only sixteen' Paul spat to the phone.

'Yea I do Paul and her name is Sylvia not Bella or whatever, Sylvia, Sylvia Simmone Snape is her name. I knew her way before you did because I was there when she was born, even though I was only three months old at the time I was there. The dark lord put the spell on me so when Im seventeen I will stay that way for the rest of my existence. Oh and I plan on staying with Sylvia for the rest of my existence to, do you have anything else to say.' And here's the bit where he says he wants to meet him.

'Yea actually I want to meet you in person' what did I tell you. Draco said he will drop by sometime in the next few weeks and hung up. I snatched my phone off of Paul and stormed upstairs, locking the door behind me. I turned my stereo on and plugged my IPhone in so I could listen to my music. As long as your there by Charice from Glee came on. I zoned out and just listen to the lyrics.

all my life  
>I've waited for the right<br>moment to let you know  
>i don't wanna let you go oh<br>now i realize  
>there's just no perfect time<br>to confess how i feel  
>this much i know is real<br>so i refuse to  
>waste one more second without you<br>knowing my heart

Chorus:

baby cause i don't  
>need anything else but your love<br>nothing but you means a thing to me  
>I'm incomplete<br>when you're not there  
>holding me touching me elsewhere<br>how long the risk could just disappear  
>and i will not even care<br>as long as you're there

take this word  
>don't let them go unheard<br>this is me reaching out  
>i hope you can hear me now<br>this pain in my heart stands stay  
>taking is yours to break<br>having to try and lose  
>then keep this love from you<br>so i refuse to  
>waste one more second<br>without you  
>knowing my heart<p>

(Repeat chorus)

Bridge:  
>each day<br>and i  
>that i<br>kept it a secret  
>and it killed me<br>it's time  
>to share what i feel inside<p>

(Repeat chorus)

When the song finished I realized I needed Draco by my side and that as long as he is here I'll be ok. I know what im gunna do but it's not gunna be pretty. I turned over the song and fell asleep while listening to glee- im not gunna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you.

You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
>Ever since I was a little girl<br>You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
>Ever since I was a little girl<p>

One!  
>I'm biting my tongue<br>Two!  
>He's kissing on you<br>three!  
>Oh, why can't you see?<br>One! Two! Three! Four!

Word's on the streets and it's on the news:  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you<br>He's got two left feet and he bites my moves  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!<br>The second I do, I know we're gonna be through  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you<br>He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!<br>You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
>Ever since I was a little girl<br>You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
>Ever since, ever since<p>

One!  
>I'm biting my tongue<br>Two!  
>He's kissing on you<br>three!  
>Oh, why can't you see?<br>One! Two! Three! Four!

Word's on the streets and it's on the news:  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you<br>He's got two left feet and he bites my moves  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!<br>The second I do, I know we're gonna be through  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you<br>He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!<p>

One!  
>You're biting my tongue<br>Two!  
>I'm kissing on you<br>three!  
>Is he better than me?<br>One! Two! Three! Four!

Word's on the streets and it's on the news:  
>I'm not gunna teach him how to dance with you<br>He's got two left feet and he bites my moves  
>I'm not gunna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!<br>Oh! Dodododododododo dance, dance, dance, dance  
>Oh! Dodododododododo dance, dance, dance, dance<br>Oh! Dodododododododo dance, dance, dance, dance  
>Oh! Dodododododododo dance, dance, dance, dance<br>Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance!

I slept and waited for the next day to come! Here comes an emotional roller-coaster.

**A/N hey guys you see that button down there that says REVIEW click it you know you want to CLICK IT. Yea hover the mouse over it and CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON . KNOW . **** anyway luv u hope u liked the story so far . **


End file.
